Memory is extensively used in the integrated circuit industry. Memory provides data storage capacity for integrated circuits (e.g., microprocessors, microcontrollers, digital signal processors, certain application specific integrated circuits, and programmable logic devices) to support functions such as configuration, calibration, monitoring, and etc.
Because integrated circuits are generally used to implement user designs having different requirements, memory requirements of integrated circuits may be configured to support the needs of different types of user designs. Generally, users tend to select a memory size larger than the actual amount of memory used for their circuit designs to ensure that the integrated circuit includes sufficient memory to perform functions of a user design. However, having an excessively large memory size may lead to inefficient memory usage and inefficient use of limited area on the integrated circuit.